Gorilla Grodd (DC Animated Universe)
Gorilla Grodd is a major antagonist of the DC Animated Universe. He was a hyper-intelligent ape native to Gorilla City. He is voiced by Powers Boothe. Justice League/Justice League: Unlimited Grodd was a scientist in Gorilla City. He developed a helmet that allowed him to control the minds of others. The Gorilla City security force stopped him from using it in the city, but he escaped capture and eventually wound up in Central City, where he obtained aid from Dr. Sarah Corwen via E-mail and Internet communications before meeting her in person. At some point in time, the two grew close and formed a romantic relationship. Sometime later, Grodd ran afoul of the Flash and Green Lantern during an attempt to take over the minds of every human in Central City. He succeeds at this, and then, with every person under his control, he and Dr. Corwen invade a military base and commandeer missiles that they launch in the hopes of obliterating Gorilla City. Green Lantern destroyed two of the four missiles launched, while Martian Manhunter, Wonder Woman, and Hawkgirl destroy the other two, foiling his plans. He was then seemingly rendered harmless after Flash "crossed a few wires" in his mind control helmet and tricked him into using it. This fried his brain, and everyone assumed that he was brain-dead. This freed every person under his control but Dr. Corwen, whom Flash had assumed was also a slave to him, but then found out, to his surprise, that she had been a willing follower to him and was in love with him. Her fate beyond that point is still unknown, even now. Grodd not only recovered from the frying of his brain, but he no longer needed the helmet to control minds. At some point, according to a story he would later tell Clayface, Grodd met a female gorilla named Giganta, whom he transformed into a human, who could grow to many times her normal size. It is unknown if she always had this ability or if it was as a result of Grodd's work, or even if the story was true or not. Grodd and Giganta would later recruit Killer Frost, Sinestro, Parasite, Shade, and Clayface into the Secret Society, a group to oppose the Justice League. Grodd started playing mind games with the league, which left their integrity as a team fragile and the individual members vulnerable to capture. With the Justice League incapacitated, Grodd brought his Society to a stadium in Gotham to announce to the world about a new order. When the League escaped captivity and rebuilt its bonds, both sides faced off, but the Secret Society was defeated in the end. Grodd would later revive the Secret Society, but on a much grander scale; nearly every supervillain on Earth was inducted into one group, creating the Legion of Doom. To this end, Grodd helped Lex Luthor escape from prison, and secured Luthor's services in Grodd's employ by promising Luthor the last piece of Brainiac, a cube which contained Brainiac's entire computer code, from which Luthor could reconstitute his "partner". Grodd also installed psychic feguards in each of his allies' minds; if they were ever in a situation where his plans could be revealed, their brains would automatically "short circuit" and shut down, wiping their memories and leaving them comatose. Grodd also freed Tala from the mirror Felix Faust tricked her into, winning her loyalty and affection in the process. Their relationship turns romantic, and in a later episode, it is even hinted that their relationship is sexual, marking the second human woman with whom Grodd had had such a relationship. After the Legion recovered various artifacts and devices (including the Heart of Nanda Parbat), Grodd had his Society invade Gorilla City. Taking control of its advanced shield generator, Grodd finally revealed his grand scheme: With the Heart boosting its power and a DNA sequencer installed in its circuitry, the generator would broadcast a signal to turn all of humanity into apes. Grodd succeeded in his plan, but his smug assurance of victory would be his undoing. Moments after Tala teleported Grodd, Luthor, and herself away, the Justice League arrived and destroyed the device, reverting everyone on Earth back to normal. Back at Grodd's headquarters, Luthor was so disgusted with Grodd's plan that he incapacitated Grodd by shooting him with a non-lethal weapon and took over the Legion (which Luthor was planning to do eventually, but the sheer ridiculousness of Grodd's plan prompted him to bump up his schedule). To add insult to injury, Grodd was thrown into his own prison and left to watch Tala transfer her fickle affections towards Luthor within moments of his takeover. Luthor kept Grodd alive for information on the Brainiac piece, even attempting to use his own mental technology to tear the information from the ape's head. However, due to the League's attempts to track Grodd and the Legion down (and some bad timing), Grodd became a circuit that caused Luthor and the Flash to switch minds. Grodd was immediately aware of the switch, but chose to keep quiet for his own amusement, having decided to see how long the Flash could keep up the ruse before being discovered and torn apart by the Legion. After many fruitless attempts to get Luthor's attention away from Brainiac and possibly seduce him, Tala decided to go back to Grodd, who, although initially skeptical to help her due to her treachery, ended up deciding to helping her. She freed him from his cell, and the two led a mutiny against Luthor. The Society was effectively split into two factions: Grodd's loyalists and Luthor's loyalists. While the two sides fought a full-blown civil war, Grodd and Lex had a one-on-one fight that Grodd clearly dominated. Unfortunately, the gorilla's arrogance worked against him. Despite having Luthor at his mercy, the latter's taunts goaded Grodd into using his mental powers, hoping to dominate Luthor's mind. The moment Grodd activated his telepathy, Luthor used a failsafe device to turn Grodd's own powers back against him. Under Luthor's control, Grodd bowed before his rival and walked forward into an airlock. For the final insult, Luthor released his reflected control on Grodd. Outraged at being outsmarted (least of all, by a human), the gorilla expressed his regret of recruiting Luthor. Luthor gave his farewells to Grodd just before opening the airlock. Glaring impotently at the treacherous human, Grodd swore revenge before being sucked out into space, never to be seen again. It's completely unknown what happened to him after this, but it's likely that he died, as, like the humans, gorillas can't breathe at the space. Category:Animals Category:TV Show Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Cartoon Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Supremacists Category:Hegemony Category:Master Manipulator Category:Brainwashers Category:Social Darwinists Category:Male Villains Category:God Wannabe Category:Criminals Category:Egomaniacs Category:Master Orator Category:Provoker Category:Dark Messiah Category:Sadists Category:Power Hungry Category:Brutes Category:Elementals Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Barbarian Category:Tragic Villain Category:Mongers Category:Recurring villain Category:Outcast Category:Deal Makers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Liars Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Males Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Misogynists Category:Control Freaks Category:Psychopath Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Slaver Category:Murderer Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Deceased Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Major Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Betrayed Villains Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Kidnapper Category:Complete Monster Category:Mad Scientist